Touch My Hand
by The Sword Thief
Summary: “I’ll never get the chance again.” Natalie x Dan -To make things clear. :D


**Touch my hand…**

**Summary: "**I'll never get the chance again.**" **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, if I did; More Amy x Ian. Haha, just kidding. But I'll put some, also… some Natalie and Dan. XD

_Saw you from the distance._

_Saw you from the stage. _

_Something about the look in your eyes._

_Something about your beautiful face._

Natalie and Dan sat together, unexpectedly. Since Amy and Ian occupied the middle seat. They occupied the back part.

Nellie rented a van to fit them all.

Natalie was feeling a bit relieved. She wasn't seated beside the two "secretly in-love" duo. She knew it, obviously. But, she had a problem.

'_**Ugh, Nellie is driving like a maniac.' **_Natalie thought, _**'Where are we headed anyway?' **_She asked herself; Looking outside the window.

Dan, on the other hand was feeling uncomfortable. He was sitted beside a "Cobra". (Lol, remember Book 1: Maze of Bones. He called the Kabras; Cobras. XD) it's not like he was shy or anything. It's just, He doesn't like it. Its not like he doesn't like _**HER**_, It's just that… It's **UNCOMFORTABLE **for him. Yeah.

Dan sighed, _**'Why? Why her?'**_

_In a sea of people,  
there was only you,  
I never knew what this song was about,  
But suddenly now I do_

The van lurched to the right. Then, a swift turn to the left.

Dan looked in front. Ian's face was moving closer to Amy's. Her face was like a tomato. She quickly turned her head away. Ian was grinning and laughing quietly.

_GEEZ. Love birds, they never get tired on loving each other. Even, secretly. _Dan looked disgusted and looked away.

Natalie noticed his face go, 'Yuck' and looked at Amy and Ian, Yuck indeed. She too was grossed out.

"Hey, Natalie." Dan whispered quietly, not letting Amy and Ian hear him.

Natalie looked at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Um…You do know Ian and Amy, uh… like… each other right?" He asked, he just wanted to bring up a conversation. The atmosphere between them was too quiet.

"Well, duh. It's pretty much obvious, Mr. Oblivious." Natalie whispered back, her tone a bit too "duh-why-wouldn't-i-know-?"

A slight color of red crawled to his cheeks; she didn't have to say that in THAT tone. He was only asking! She made him a bit annoyed with her.

Natalie noticed the slight color of red in his face, "Hey… Are you okay?" She asked softly.

(Oh yeah, Nellie was hurriedly going to a mall, there was this store which she saw on TV that had awesome stuff on sale. You thought it was important, well it's important to her though. Lol. She just couldn't leave the kids behind. Ian and Natalie were staying at Amy and Dan's, for a WHILE.)

He accidentally touched Natalie's hand, his hand was shaking and suddenly, he pulled it away and sighed deeply.

_Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch My Hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand._

"Um, Y-yeah." Now he sounds like Amy now, Ooh, the horror. He looked outside.

Natalie looked away, "Can we go out and check the mall?" She pleaded; she wanted to check out the stores.

Amy nodded and quickly opened the door, her knees shaking and ran to find Nellie. Ian's eyes were dancing with laughter; he winked at the two 11-year olds.

Natalie smiled and went out, "Okay then. Buddy System!"

"B-but, Amy le-left already." He sounds worse than Amy now.

_Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,_

Ian spotted Amy coming towards the van, "There she is."

Amy panted and gasped for air, "Nellie's still busy. She left me with the keys; I'm going to lock the van for a while."

"While we look around, BUDDY SYSTEM!" Natalie announced again.

Ian hooked his arm to Amy's and went around; Amy's face was red again and was nervous, "I-i-Ian!

The two watched them walk away, Amy being dragged and her face looked like she needed help.

Natalie sighed, "Okay, Dan. You follow me, okay?" She softly demanded and went store to store.

He whined, but followed her anyway.

After a few hours of looking around and shopping. Nellie went out and had a sack full of stuff. So, did Natalie and Dan was tired of carrying them around. Ian and Amy's hand were intertwined with each other now, Dan and Natalie looked like they were about to puke.

(HAHA, lol.)

But the truth is, Dan was a bit jealous. He felt something for this "Cobra" girl.

'Look who's oblivious now…' Dan thought and slightly frowned.

_Can't let the music stop,  
until I touch your hand_

'_Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,_

Inside the van, Nellie went slow now. Her hands were tired, so was her feet.

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights._

Amy and Ian were talking, Ian, seldom teased Amy between discussions. She keeps on changing the subject. No matter, he still teases her. The charm! Amy slightly smiled.

Natalie was watching Amy and Ian; the two were good for each other. She wondered if she and Dan would too.

_I wonder why all the stars,  
but the one that's shining out so bright,  
Is the one right where you are,_

"Why am I thinking this?" She whispered to her self.

"What?" Dan thought Natalie was asking him something.

She shook her head.

"Oh, ok."

When the van lurched to the left and made a swift turn to the right.

(Opposites, much? XD)

Natalie and Dan's hand met and held each other without them knowing.

(Tell Me… Is that possible? Hahah!)

_Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
reach out as far as you can,_

Out of the corner of Ian's eye, he spotted their hands; he snickered and grinned at her sister.

_Can't let the music stop_

Ian tapped Amy's shoulder.

_Can't let this feeling end_

Ian pointed at Natalie and Dan's hands.

_Cause if I do it'll all be over_

Amy giggled and looked away before they saw them.

_I'll never see you again_

Natalie felt something, just now, like a hand.

"Oh my, oh god." She looked at Dan, **THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS ALL THIS TIME!**

_Can't let the music stop,  
until I touch your hand_

Dan looked too, and then the 2 looked at each other.

"**OH NO.**"

They shouted at their seats.

And, suddenly removed those hands apart.

GULP.

_Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,_

Nellie said, "I'm going to turn the radio on, okay?"

They nodded and said in chorus, OK!

It was almost half of the song. Well, anyway. Who cares? It's a song. Just sing!

Nellie was humming the tune.

_Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,_

Ian's eyes were twinkling. "Wow, this song is… kind of familiar."

_Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,_

Amy nodded at his thought.

_Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,_

Dan and Natalie's jaw opened, this was the one… It was related to their situation.

_Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Reach out as far as you can, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Only me, only you, and the band, _

They looked at each other and smiled.

Dan held out a hand and Natalie took it.

They held each other's hand firmly.

"_**Isn't love funny?" (Got from Pucca's uncles. XD)**_

_  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Yeah, yeah_

****************************

Well, I know it kinda sucked. :O

But, please spare me. I'm not REALLY good at writing. Haha, I just… well… yeah…

I'm sorry if you hated it.

BTW, I can't wait for 2011! :"D

Okay. R&R.

Mmkay?

-- Lovee3, the Sword Thief // Ela: D


End file.
